


Rande na slepo

by Klakla2010



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klakla2010/pseuds/Klakla2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko je zamilovaní do Kagamiho, ale nemá odvahu mu to povedať. Je zúfalí a rozhodne sa preto pre rande na slepo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rande na slepo

**Author's Note:**

> Som tu nová tak prosím budťe zhovievavý a trpezlivý. Je to moja vážne prvá poviedka na Kuroko no Basuke.

Som priemerný a neviditeľný študent Seirin. Pred rokom som zistil že som inak orientovaný. Som gay. Na mojej bývalej nižšej strednej škole som chodil do basketbalového klubu, kde sa my zapáčil jeden spolužiak a spoluhráč. Hrávali sme spoločne zápasy, trénovali sme a chodili aj po náročných večerných tréningoch do jedného bistra sa navečerať. Bolo nám super. No nikdy som mu nepovedal že som doň zaľúbení a on ma bral ako kamaráta no možno aj ako mladšieho brata. Na zápasoch som začal často sedávať na lavičke. Po nejakých tých vyhratých zápasoch začali veriť iba samy v seba. Prestali veriť mne a celému týmu. Preto som opustil Zázračnú Generáciu a radšej prestúpil na druhú školu. Nakoniec čo som sa dozvedel prestúpili aj oni na iné školy.

Po nástupe na Seirinskú strednú som začal chodiť na basketbal. Hneď prvý deň čo čert chcel sa my zapáčil jeden vysoký červenovlasý chlapec. Uchvátili ma jeho červené rozstrapatené vlasy, ostro rezané rysy tváre a tie oči. Boli desivé, ale láskavé a priateľské zároveň. Hneď na prvom tréningu sme si nastúpili do rady ako nám povedala trénerka. Rozkázala nám dať si dolu trička. Najprv sme nechápali a trochu váhali, ale naše obavy rozptýlil ten červenovlások. Vyzliekol si tričko ako prvý. Bol som omámený ako všetci ostatný. Dokonca aj druháci boli prekvapený. Ten záhadný červenovlasý chalan mal dokonalú postavu. Pekne vytvarované brucho. Boli naznačené tehličky. Ramená široké a pekne svalnatý chrbát. A ta ryť. Doslova kričala po tom aby ju za ňu niekto chytil. Hneď bolo na prvý pohľad vidieť že ju má pevnú. Hruď bola tiež svalnatá. No proste ma upútal celý. Musí každý deň cvičiť. Keď si nás trénerka prehliadla no a ma ako vždy si nikto nevšimol z čoho boli mierne v šoku, ale ten červenovlások nie. Nejako cítil moju prítomnosť. Bol som z neho trochu nervózny, pretože ani moji bývali spoluhráči nevedeli o mne keď som chcel. No začali sme hrať. Ako vždy som bol na ihrisku neviditeľný. Darilo sa nám do cela dobre i keď ten červenovlások to zahral úplne sám. Keď ho však druháci obkľúčila začali nás doháňať. Musel čeliť presile dvaja na jedného. Neostávalo mi nič iné než sa zviditeľniť. Presunúť pozornosť inam. Ako náhle som dostal loptu začal som prihrávať. Dohnali sme konečne druhákov. V posledných minútach sme ubránili kôš a keďže som stál úplne vzadu a nikto ma nebránil, tak my prihrali loptu aby som skóroval. No pravdou je že neviem dávať koše, ale nesmel som ich sklamať tak som sa rozbehol. Aké nečakané prekvapenie pre mňa keď som netrafil, ale mal som šťastie. Za mnou bežal ten červenovlások, ktorý hneď vyskočil a zasmečoval. Tie jeho výskoky na kôš sú nádherné.

Už je to pol roka a stále nič. Ešte stále som sa neodvážil mu povedať pravdu. Hrozne moc ma priťahuje a nedá my v noci spať, ale mám strach. Keby že viem či mám uňho nádej tak niečo skúsim, ale uňho nikdy nie je nič isté. Na ihrisku vie vždy niečím prekvapiť a radšej zahraje celý zápas sám, len aby sme my ostatný neboli vyčerpaný. No v súkromí je tajnostkár. I keď som jediný s týmu, ktorého si pustil najbližšie k telu. No stále neviem o ňom dosť. Stále mám pocit že nestojí o nikoho. Preto som sa rozhodol pre rande na slepo. Píšem si na jednej stránke s milým chlapcom. Je to už týždeň. Chcem totižto zabudnúť na červenovláska a poznať aj niekoho iného. Niekoho kto o to stojí. Ale pravdu povediac mám z toho trochu strach. Dohodli sme sa že sa stretneme dnes na basketbalovom ihrisku neďaleko môjho obľúbeného bistra. Tam kam po zápasoch alebo tréningoch chodíme s červeno vláskom. No nič už je čas. Obliekol som si čierne rifle, čierno biele tričko a na to bielu mykinu s kapucňou. Obvykle takto nechodím. V škole mám uniformu a na tréningu a zápasy chodím v drese. Doma nosím pohodlnejšie veci. Pred odchodom som šiel ešte do kúpeľne. Upravil som si vlasy, umyl tvár a vyčistil zuby. Mal som dosť času, ale vyrazil som skorej. Nechcelo sa my potom ponáhľať. Menšia prechádzka neuškodí.

Pri bistre som sa zastavil. Pozrel som cez veľké sklenené okná. Spozoroval som červenovláska ako si kupuje hamburgeri. Mal toho kopcom na tácke. Ako vždy toho zje dosť. Nič prekvapujúce. Ešte chvíľu som ho pozoroval. No potom som pozrel na hodiny. "Sakra meškám!" Ešte nikdy sa my nestalo aby som meškal. Dobehol som na ihrisko a nikto tam nebol. Asi tiež mešká. Sadol som si teda na lavičku neďaleko ihriska a pozoroval mole, ktoré lietali okolo lampy nado mnou. Prebralo ma až zašušťanie za chrbtom, ale než som sa stihol otočiť mal som zaviazané oči a ruky my zvierali dve veľké. Osoba čo ma držala sa nahla ku mne a prešla my jazykom od krku až k uchu. Bolo to odporné a nechutné. Keby že to je ten koho milujem tak my to nevadí, ale pri predstave že ma tu chce znásilniť dajaký úchyl je... je odporná. Začal som sa brániť. Kopal som okolo seba a snažil sa vytiahnuť ruky stých jeho upotených. Započul som ako si dáva dole opasok a zaväzuje my ruky za chrbtom. Nič iné my neostalo len volať o pomoc.  
"Nie... Prestaň! Pusť ma!" nemalo to účinok. Len sa zasmial. Zašiel my rukou pod mykinu a tričko. Hladil my brucho. Zatriasol som sa. Nie vzrušením ale odporom.  
"Pusť ma... prosím..." hlas sa my lámal ako my bolo do plaču. Začal sa smiať.  
"Odkedy plačeš Tetsu?" ten hlas som poznal hneď no nemohol som tomu uveriť. Stuhol som. Nebol som schopný sa pohnúť nie ešte nadýchnuť. Bol to môj...  
"A-Aomine-kun? Pusť ma!" vytiahol my tričko aj s mykinú až ku krku a začal sa hrať s mojimi bradavkami. Olizoval, cumľal, hrýzol a ťahal ma za ne. Strašne to bolelo. Nielen fyzicky, ale aj zvnútra ma to zožieralo. Bránil som sa ako sa len dalo aby som sa oslobodil. No pri mojej sile a polohe, v ktorej ma držal na lavičke to bolo nemožne.  
"P-Prečo to robíš?" slzy my tiekli prúdom s pod zaviazaných očí. Ruka blížiaca sa k môjmu okraju riflí sa stiahla ako aj jeho pery od mojich bradaviek.  
"Prečo? No... asi preto že ťa chcem. Viem čo si ku mne cítil na nižšej strednej. Popravde som sa bavil na tom ako sa trápiš. Tie tvoje pohľady. Boli proste k nezaplateniu." Jeho ruka vkĺzla pod moje rifle. Z toho šoku som vyjakol. On sa na tom len zasmial. Už som sa neobťažoval volať o pomoc. Len som si hryzol spodnú peru aby neboli počuť moje vzlyky. Slzy som nechal tiecť. Pretočil ma na lavičku bruchom. Takže som kľačal na zemi a bol opretý o lavičku. Ruky my zaviazal aj o lavičku. Počul som ako my rozopína rifle. Zaťal som nechty do dreva lavičky, zaťal zuby a čakal na bolesť. Čo som však počul boli rýchla kroky a rana. Keď som na sebe ucítil niečie ruky roztriasol som sa a zakňučal.  
"Ty... Ty čo si myslíš že robíš?!" počul som Aomineho naštvaný hlas.  
"Pomáham kamarátovi v núdzi. Byt tebou tak zmiznem než dostaneš ďalšiu. A varujem ťa, teraz sa nebudem držať späť." Uľavilo sa my keď som počul ten hlas. Hlas môjho záchrancu. Aomine si len odfrkol a asi zmizol, pretože som počul kroky. Na tom som aj ucítil dotyk na svojich rukách. Oslobodil my ich a stiahol šatku z očí. otočil som hlavu na červenovláska.  
"Kagami-kun..." pípol som. Na nič viac som sa nezmohol.  
"Kuroko si v poriadku?" oslovil ma starostlivo. Prikývol som. Opatrne ma postavil. Natiahol my rifle aj so spodným prádlom. Dosť som sa začervenal keďže ma vidí nahého a ešte k tomu s takej blízky. Pozrel sa na mňa a sladko sa usmial. Stiahol my aj tričko a mykinu. Cítil som sa ako malé dieťa, ktoré sa nevie obliecť. Pri tom ako my dával dolu mykinu sa ma dotkol. Roztriasol som sa. Myslel si že je to zimou, pretože si dal dolu bundu a prehodil ju cezo mňa. Sklopil som pohľad.  
"A-Ako si ma našiel?"  
"Keď som vyšiel z bistra započul som ako voláš o pomoc. Tak som šiel za hlasom." Pozrel som mu do tváre. Usmial sa na mňa.  
"Asi by sme mali ísť. Odprevadím ťa domov... nebude ti to vadiť?" spýtal sa opatrne.  
"Nie. Rodičia nie sú doma. Prídu až zajtra večer." Nič nepovedal len prikývol. Rozošli sme sa teda ku mne domov. Ani jeden sme nič nepovedali, takže panovalo medzi nami ticho. Nebolo ani trápne a ani tiaživé. Také príjemné. Keď sme stáli pred naším domom vytiahol som si kľúče a začal odomykať. Otočil som sa k nemu že ho pozvem dnu, ale ocitol som sa v jeho náruči. Tak pevne ma objímal. A to ako voňal bolo božské. Nechcel som aby to skončilo. No po chvíli sa odtiahol a dal my pusu na čelo. Usmial sa a otočil na odchod. Rýchlo som ho chytil za zápästie.  
"Mohol... by si... prosím..." neviem prečo som začal koktať.  
"To vieš že ostanem. Nemusíš sa báť."

Večer prebehol pokojne. Kagami uvaril večeru. Sadli sme si potom na gauč v obývačke a pozerali na telku. Sedel som blízko neho ale veľmi dlho som váhal, či si opriem hlavu o jeho rameno. Nakoniec som sa oň celý oprel a ani mu to nevadil. Po dopozeraní filmu sme šli do kúpeľne kde sme vykonali hygienu.  
"Kagami-kun... mám len jednu posteľ takže ak..."  
"Vôbec, ale vôbec my to nevadí. Pokojne si ľahnem k tebe." Nabral som machový od stien pri tej predstave že my dvaja... Nie zakrútil som hlavou aby som zahnal tie myšlienky. Bol som rád že tu je, ale zároveň som mal aj strach. Šli sme ku mne do izby, ktorá bola vzorovo uprataná. Videl som na Kagamiho tvári prekvapený, ale aj udivený výraz. S toho výrazu som usúdil že si doma moc neupratuje.  
"Kagami-kun... no mám len samé malé veci... takže ti to asi nebude." No on sa len usmial.  
"To nevadí. Budem spať len v trenkách ak ti to nebude vadiť."  
"N-Nie...n-nebude." Zakoktal som sa a sčervenal. Ja som si obliekol veci na spanie a Kagami si vyzliekol gate a tričko. Mohol som tak vidieť jeho vypracovanú postavu. Posteľ som mal v rohu izby. Ľahol som si bližšie ku stene tvárou. Zacítil som ako sa posteľ prehla pod druhou váhou. Ani som sa neodvážil otočiť. Ani jeden sme nemohli zaspať no po chvíli sa ozval Kagami.  
"Kuroko... spíš?" neodpovedal som, len som zakrútil hlavou. Určite to videl, pretože som celú dobu cítil jeho pohľad zabodnutý na mojom chrbte. Nebolo my to nepríjemné ale divné. Vlastne sa cítim divne v jeho prítomnosti skoro stále, ale teraz je to intenzívnejšie. Možno to je ešte odozva s tej dnešnej udalosti s Aominem. Pocítil som na svojom boku jeho ruku, ktorá si ma priťahovala bližšie. Pomáli a neisto akoby sa bál mojej reakcie. Vie že som ešte otrasený z dnešného podvečera a preto sa ku mne správa jemno. Keď už si ma pritiahol do objatia ponoril hlavu do mojich vlasou a vdýchol ich vôňu. Potom si povzdychol. Pousmial som sa. "Takže mu nie som ukradnutý." Pomáli som sa mu otočil tvárou. Usmial sa a dal my pusu na čelo. Pohodlne som sa uvelebil v jeho náruči a zaspával. Ešte s polospánku som zašepkal.  
"Milujem ťa Kagami-kun." Jediné čo som počul bolo iba moje meno. Potom som sa už len utápal v príjemných pocitoch a pekných snoch. Snoch o budúcnosti s Kagamim. S mojim červenovlasým desivým zachráncom...


End file.
